


Indulgence

by last_system_lord



Series: Enemy Amongst Us [14]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, PWP, Post-Continuum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_system_lord/pseuds/last_system_lord





	Indulgence

 

‘I was thinking,’ Sam managed to get out as Ba’al kissed his way down her neck, ‘that we could try something different.’

‘Oh?’ Ba’al paused and arched an eyebrow.

‘Yeah.’

Deciding that showing was better than telling, Sam tried to roll them over so that she would be straddling him. Ba’al, in his usual stubborn fashion, didn’t move an inch, but he did look down at her in mild interest that was belied by the wicked spark in his eyes. In retaliation, Sam gripped his bare upper arms, and tried – ineffectively – to move him by force.

Ba’al rolled his hips and Sam’s gasp at the sudden escalation of pleasure was accompanied by his low chuckle.

‘I hate you sometimes,’ Sam whispered, as Ba’al’s hand slide most the way up her thigh, then stopped.

Ba’al smirked down at her. ‘Only sometimes? I must be losing my touch.’

His left hand ghosted up her side and circled around her breast. A sweet mix of pleasure and pain shivered through her as Ba’al pinched her nipple, proving her had, in fact, lost nothing.

‘Come on,’ said Sam playfully, pushing lightly on his chest.

‘No.’ Ba’al kissed across her jaw line, grazing her with his teeth, and refused to budge.

Sam was not going to give in that easily. She wriggled, pushed, twisted and wrestled with him, but Ba’al was strong enough to resist a _ll_ her efforts. The sheets became tangled around them and Sam inward smiled to herself as the perfect idea hit home; she couldn’t overpower him, but she _could_ trick him.

Twisting to the side, Sam grinned up as Ba’al stayed firmly on top of her. He smirked back at her, until he looked over her shoulder and his eyes widened in alarm. Sam rocked sideways and they tumbled of the bed in a whirl of sheets, pillows and Goa’uld curses.

They hit the floor with a _thud_ , but Sam was on top so she counted it a win.

She looked down at Ba’al, triumphant, and found him trying to draw in a breath, clearly winded. Sam grinned. He stared up at her, the glint in his dark eyes promising revenge. Still, Sam had the advantage and intended to make full use of it. Lifting her hips, she shifted forward and sank slowly down onto him. The slide of skin on skin, the sensation of him _filling_ her, made her fight back a moan and her hips stuttered forward. Ba’al gave a soft gasp which alerted her that he’d got his breath back.

He placed a hand on her side, fingers digging in hard. ‘I could have you on _your_ back in seconds, Samantha.’

Sam responded by rocking slowly backwards and forwards. ‘Are you going to?’

Ba’al’s gaze travelled up and down her body. ‘Hmm. Such choices, my dear.’ His expression turned thoughtful. ‘You know, I believe I am enjoying the view as it is.’

‘See? I do have some good ideas.’ Sam smiled.

‘Occasionally,’ Ba’al allowed, his strong hands pressed into her buttocks and Sam tried not to lurch forward as the renewed friction made her tremble. She needed something to hold on to, so she held onto him.

Her nails raked down his sides, hard enough to leave scratches.

As Ba’al met her gaze, his eyes glowed white and the scratches melted away as if they’d never been there. Sam was vaguely disappointed.

‘Did you think that I would allow you to mark me, Samantha?’ Ba’al whispered. ‘Such insolence.’ He sat up, pressing his body to hers and taking her breath in a slow kiss that ended gradually as he sucked on her lower lip. ‘Do it again.’

Sam started and couldn’t stop her mouth falling open in surprise.

Ba’al smirked. ‘Perhaps I should go first.’

He lowered himself back down again, inch by inch and Sam was just marvelling at the show of strength and debating whether to reach out and run her hands over his abs, when his nails dug into her back. She arched forward.

‘ _Hey!’_

Laughing, Ba’al pinched her ass. ‘I did warn you.’

He had, and Sam wasn’t entirely sure if she was complaining anyway. She hoped she didn’t end up in the infirmary in the next week or so because that would lead to a hell of an embarrassing conversation. Oh well; she wasn’t scheduled to go offworld for a while.

Ba’al thrust up again and Sam went back to clinging onto his sides as a shiver worked its way down her spine, making sure to graze him with her nails. He _had_ asked for it; literally. She could feel the heat beginning to pool, the tension building to the point where she needed… oh, she _needed._

‘I want you to scream,’ Ba’al murmured, his voice a low, rumbling purr.

Almost involuntarily, Sam pressed down _harder_ , feeling him respond. ‘Oh, god, yes.’

His grip on her tightened, and it was almost too much, Sam could feel the sweat trickling down her back. She was tingling all over, the friction so goddamn _right_ (and really, really wrong, because he was a _Goa’uld_ ).

‘ _Scream_.’

Sam screamed, shuddering forward and feeling his rhythm falter in response. ‘ _Ba’al_!’

White hot pain flared through her knee, interrupting the beginnings of her afterglow.

‘Ow, ow, _ow_.’ Sam rolled off him and laughed at the expression on Ba’al’s face. ‘Carpet burn.’

Ba’al’s eyebrows shot up, his expression morphing from sated to incredulous in the blink of an eye. ‘That would not have happened if we’d stayed on the _bed_.’

Sam just grinned at him, her knee still throbbing. ‘It was worth it.’

It had been, absolutely, totally and completely worth it, right down to the moment of dismayed outrage she’d seen on his face before she’d tipped them on to the floor. _Especially_ because of the outrage.

Ba’al tilted his head to one side and regarded the bed. ‘We _could_ make ourselves more comfortable.’

Sam rested her head against his shoulder. In theory, the bed _was_ more comfortable, but she wasn’t convinced her legs would support her enough to climb back up there. Sam yawned. ‘Maybe later.’

Ba’al’s arm encircled her and Sam drifted off to sleep to the sound of his quiet chuckle.

 


End file.
